


We already have SO MANY cats, Javier

by jarbaje



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Javier has a cat hoarding problem, Kinda, Kitten, M/M, Modern AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wholesome, but the kittens always love Kieran best, it's just heckin wholesome and cute y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarbaje/pseuds/jarbaje
Summary: Javier finds a little black kitten outside their house. And who can say no to a tiny black kitten? No one, but especially not Kieran.





	We already have SO MANY cats, Javier

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know I shipped this until @javierduffy on tumblr sent me an ask about it so. here we go.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I used to be fluent in Spanish but I've forgotten a lot of stuff, so there may be inaccuracies. I tried my best.

“Ai cariño, ven por acá,” and Javier’s waving him over.

Kieran’s got his arms full of groceries. He’s tired. It’s been a long week. He loves Javier but he does not want to bend over to see what Javier’s looking at.

“Querida, don’t give me that look.” Javier stands, takes the groceries from Kieran and sets them on the beat up hood of their beat up car. Slings an arm around Kieran’s shoulders and drags him down. “Mira.”

Kieran squints into the bushes where Javier’s pointing. “I don’t—“

And then there’s a jaw opening in the dark between the branches, tiny fangs and a pink tongue followed by a loud _MEW_!

Kieran flinches in Javier’s hold, but Javier just laughs and scoops the jaws from the darkness.

There’s a tiny bristling green-eyed black kitten and it sinks its teeth into the meat of Javier’s thumb. He winces, runs a hand over the top of the kitten's head trying to convince it to let go. Kieran wriggles a finger between the jaws and the kitten releases Javier. Curls in tight on itself, growls, hackles still up. But it doesn't try to run.

Javier tilts his hand until the kitten slides into towards Kieran’s waiting arms. “Amor, could you take her? They always seem to like you more.”

“Javier, we already have so many cats,” but Kieran cups his hands around the kitten and cradles it against his chest. The kitten immediately burrows into his scarf. Kieran sighs. Scratches the kitten under the chin. Its whole body rumbles with its purring.

Javier scoffs, smirks, leans in to kiss Kieran’s cheek. “Think we still have Frieda's kitten collar in the bedroom.” Javier retrieves the grocery bags, walks ahead of Kieran to open the door for them. Could hear the kitten purring even from there. He pauses before going into the kitchen, watches Kieran whisper to the cat as he pets along its back. A few of their older cats lift their heads and sniff the air. The nameless tuxedo they’d said they were only fostering for the month trots straight over to Kieran. Stares. Meows until Kieran bends down to pet her.

Tuxedo puts her front paws on Kieran’s arm. Tries to get at the kitten but it digs further into Kieran’s scarf. Kieran moves for the bedroom and tuxedo follows, meowing the whole way. Some of the other cats seem interested, but Kieran's already closed the door.

The gathered cats turn to Javier.

“Okay, okay, dinner soon.”

At the word dinner the medley rush past him into the kitchen.

* * *

Javier feeds the cats, heats some leftovers, but Kieran is still in the bedroom. Javier creeps over—tuxedo follows and Javier knows he has no hope of keeping her out. The other cats are content to bathe themselves after their meal.

Javier shoulders the door open. Tuxedo darts past him and leaps onto the bed, but keeps her distance.

Kieran is curled around the kitten. It's tucked itself right under his chin, eyes half-open to glare at Javier. He blinks at the tiny thing, slow and exaggerated. Takes a moment but it blinks back and then closes its eyes. Kieran doesn't look much farther off from sleep himself.

Javier puts their dinner on the nightstand and mirrors Kieran’s position. Tuxedo settles into her trademark loaf at the end of the bed and observes.

“You think of a name for the little gatito?”

“We really shouldn’t keep her. We already have six cats.”

“Seven,” Javier nods at tuxedo. Tuxedo _mrrp_s when addressed.

Kieran smiles. “Should probably name that one first.”

Javier slowly reaches towards the kitten. Offers it his hand to sniff. It seems less upset, now, even licks the tiny wounds it left on Javier’s hand.

“Can’t get rid of her now,” Kieran murmurs, eyes dropping shut.

Javier presses a kiss to the middle of his forehead. “No, I suppose we can’t, can we now cariño?”

“What’s that mean?” Kieran asks without opening his eyes.

“Hm?”

“Cariño. Call me it all the time.”

Javier brushes the hair from Kieran’s face, tucks it behind his ear. “Mmm, when_ I_ say it to _you_ it means I love you.”

Kieran leans into Javier’s touch with a smile. “How ‘bout we call her that?”

Javier contemplates the kitten. Kieran cracks one eye open.

“Hm. You’re _my_ cariño. She’s more picante. Little shit bit me, after all. Not sure how sweet she is.”

Kieran pets between her ears. There's the tiniest bit of white at the tips. “Seems sweet enough to me.”

“They all are, querida.”

Kieran hums, considers things for a bit. The kitten sighs and tucks impossibly tighter against Kieran.

“What about Carys?”

The kitten perks up when Kieran speaks. Javier chuckles under his breath. “Think she likes it.”

The three of them fall asleep like that, curled around each other, dinner forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Carys is derived from the Welsh word caru, which means "love"
> 
> come find me on tumblr @jarbaje
> 
> I swear im trying to work on an update for "the sin draws the flesh" but I guess I had to write this first


End file.
